


Discord Ships

by Invasion



Category: Discord Ships
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cock Slut, Danish, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, Dutch, F/F, F/M, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Pain, Painplay, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Submission, Swearing, self plug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invasion/pseuds/Invasion
Summary: These are the ships of my Discord friends. Separate to the R34.5 mods one.





	Discord Ships

Don't mind that a Dutch is talking to a Dane.

Danish is walking down the street when he sees a familiar face. "I~Is that... Duck?" he asks himself out loud. He opens up Discord and goes to his DMs and messages Duck. The familiar face opens up his phone seconds later, and types for exactly as long as it takes for Danish to get a response. He shakes his head, having finally found him. He walks up to Duck, silently and slowly (as he was watering the plants whilst listening to something on his headphones), and takes a photo of him doing so. He debates sending the photo but decides on something else to say hi.

Danish, after a little consideration, taps Duck, who turns around to see Danish, who thrusts him into a kiss. Duck drops the hose to the ground, it slightly wettening their feet as he takes a more dominant lead in the kiss, holding Danish's head against his as they complete the long kiss.

"I've wanted to do that for so long..." Duck says, running his hand through Danish's hair. "Want to join me for some snacks?" he asks, grabbing his hand to lead him in his cottage.

"Sure, why not?" Danish replies, allowing him his hand. Duck leads him into his house, and, once he was inside and the door was closed and locked, he pushes Danish against the wall, pinning him down with a kiss. Their hands begin to wander around, exploring each other's bodies.

In no time, they had managed to strip each other's shirts off, when Danish pushes Duck backward, making him fall back onto the opposite wall, where they continue to kiss as Danish strips of Duck's pants, feeling his bulge through his underwear. 

"Oh..." Danish says as he massages his soft length.

"Not big enough for you?" Duck reacts.

"It's... huge..."

"You know what that means." Duck says, before thrusting Danish onto the floor.

"No~What?"

Duck doesn't respond, simply undressing Danish, holding him down on the ground.

"What's your name?" he says, finally.

"D... Danish?"

Duck slaps Danish.

"Duck, what was that for?"

"What's your fucking name?"

"Duck's slut." Duck slaps Danish again.

"Try again."

"Master's slave?"

"What's your goal?"

"To please Master~"

"Good, now walk with me." 

"Yes, Master." Danish replies, as Duck steps off of him and walks towards his bedroom. Danish walks with him with a smile on his face, which Duck notices.

"Oh, does my slave enjoy this?" he asks.

"W~What would you do if I told you I didn't?"

"I'd make you enjoy it."

"Well, I.. I do enjoy this.." he says, slightly receding with anxiety. "... Master."

"Good, good." he says, slipping his underwear the rest of the way off, revealing his large bulge. "I enjoy it when they submit this easily." Duck says, holding Danish's chin in a pinch. 

"Anything to make Duck happy... Anything to make my Master happy..." Danish submits.

"Good. Now stand right there and _don't move_ , or else." Duck says, going to a drawer and finding some rope. He quickly returns to a Danish in standby. "Now, hands together behind your back, legs together." Danish complies and Duck ties him up. "Such a good little slave." he says, pushing him onto the bed. 

"I am to please you..." he says, quietly, as he falls onto the bed. He then sits next to Danish and ponders what he should do with him.

"What do you think your Master wants to do with you, slut?"

"D~Does my Master want t~to facefuck me?" he innocently falters.

"Hmm... I could facefuck you, or..." he turns him over, laying him on his hard cock, not giving a fuck.

"Oww! Master! My cock hurts!" he says. Duck reaches under Danish and squeezes his balls tightly. "SHIT! CALM DOWN! I'LL STOP COMPLAINING! PLEASE, MASTER!" he yells.

"Oh yes, keep yelling! Louder, slut!" Duck commands, "Beg for mercy!"

"Please, Master, I'll do anything!"

Duck slowly releases his grip on Danish's balls.

"Anything?" he asks, standing up and grabbing a paddle, though Danish didn't know.

"Yes, Master, it really hurts..."

"Well, in that case..." Duck says, sitting back down and laying the restained Dane on his lap, so his ass was propped up on Duck's legs.

"What are you going to do with me?" he asks, slightly scared, slightly happy he's found a dom.

"I'm going to make you feel pain on a level you've never experienced it before, and I'm going to make you like it. You'll like it so much, that a day without your Master punishing you is a sad one. Either that, or you'll be an obedient slut and not make me have to teach you the virtues of pain. Whichever you choose today, I'll make a reality."

"I... I want to make you happy, Master, which one is that?"

"I enjoy seeing my sluts in pain. You'll regret saying that tomorrow morning."

"Oh no, Master... I reject that!"

"Too late, you're a painslut now."

"I..."

"Don't worry, as I said, you'll enjoy pain."

"Fine, Master~"

"Good, obedient and submissive. Now, would you like a small dose of pain?"

"No better time to get started, Master."

"Good plan." Duck says, before slapping his ass very hard with the paddle.

"OH SHIT!" he yells as he propels forward from the hard slap. "OH GOD! That hurt!" he yells, "Master, please! Have mercy! I'll do whatever you want, just don't keep-" he gets cut off by another clap to his ass, making him scream once more, a bit quieter. "Shit! Master!"

"Oh, you're already screaming less loud. Maybe one day you'll take these smacks like the slut you are." Duck says, before smacking him again.

"Master! I'm not a-" he gets cut off by another slap, meaning another scream for mercy. "I'm not Invasion! Fucking stop!" he yells.

"What's that about Invasion?"

"I'm not kinky and I don't like pain! I'm barely even gay!" he yells, before taking another smack to his bright red ass. 

"Well, that's all going to change. Don't you want someone who's actually going to fuck you to take charge in your life? Don't you want someone who can comfort you when you need some support, and don't you want to let someone take charge in your life?"

"I... I want you, Master, you don't have to convince me... I love you... but I don't love pain, and I never will..."

"Oh, don't use words like that... You're lying, you don't know what's good for you. I'm your Master. I think for you, don't make me punish you..."

"Yes, Master..." he says, reluctantly. Duck notices his disinclination and smacks him again. "Fine! I'll take the pain! Jesus Christ!" he yells out.

"Good... Take the pain for your own benefit, if not for Master's..."

"Yes sir..." he says, lightly and under his breath almost. Duck flips Danish over and hovers over him.

"That's a good boy." he says, before leaning in and kissing him, slowly, and running his hands through his hair. He takes one hand down and begins to play with Danish's cock, now soft from the pain. It quickly hardens back up, since Danish knows what's best for him, and, by the end of the kiss, Duck is jerking his hard-on off. He then turns around, sticking it in his mouth and sticking his cock in Danish's mouth and begins to both thrust and suck at the same time.

Danish takes Duck's cock eagerly, each suck sending waves of pleasure through his spine, Duck having the same feeling as he thrusts in and out, forcefully. The stress gets released into their balls and eventually boils up their urethra in the form of precum, but even more soon to release out of their balls.

Without saying a word, they both know they're about to blow, from the throbbing of their cocks alone. Moments later, they equally spasm into each other as they cum, sending shots of cum into each other's mouths.

"I'm going to have lots of fun with you, slave." he says, "But... I've got to go eat dinner, I already had a reservation, sorry..." Duck says, "Don't go anywhere, I'll bring you back something. Maybe some Cheerios." he says with a sly grin, standing up, dressing back up, and leaving the room to go to eat dinner with some friends.

-

He returns a few hours later with some carry-out from where he got dinner. "I didn't forget my perfect little submissive slave. I got you some steak." he calls out, walking into his bedroom. He finds Danish on the floor, struggling around.

"Hi Master." he says, somewhat surprised.

"The bed is comfier." Duck replies.

"I know... But... I.."

"Spill it all out, you can talk to me..." he says, sounding sincere.

"I was trying to jerk myself off in my restraint and I fell down, it kinda hurt..."

"Oh, poor thing." Duck says, picking Danish up and laying him on the bed, "I bet your whole body hurts, doesn't it..."

"It does, M~Master..." Danish responds, blushing, "Well, j~just my back, actually..."

"Aww... Do you want your Master to get you an ice pack or something?"

"I might've bruised it, can you please?"

Duck smiles.

"No." he replies, giving Danish a sharp slap to his ass.

"Fuck! Fucking prick! I almost dislocated my~AHHH" he gets cut off by another smack.

"What did you call me, slave? A prick? How dare you insult me like that!" Duck says, giving another smack. "No food tonight. I can't believe I wasted money on a slave like you, I should've known..." he adds, bending Danish over his legs and smacking him some more, now repeatedly.

"FUCK! DUCK! STOP! PLEASE!"

"My name's Master, not Duck, you should know that, slave." he says, continuing the smacking.

"FINE! MASTER! WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO? I just don't like being slapped!"

"That's why I do it to you, silly." he says, pausing. "Not to mention that it sounds nice, and has a visible effect. Almost like it's... Wait... are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"No, oh god no..."

"Of course not, slaves aren't allowed to think."

"Yes, Master."

"See? Mindless obedience. Now, I've got to find a razer. I'll shave your body hair, cut you up a bit, lash you with my flogger you haven't had the pleasure to meet yet, then maybe I'll get out the candles. How does that sound?"

"It sounds... perfect, Master..." he lies, obviously.

"Oh, come on... nothing? Really?! You being scared of it makes it so much more fun for the both of us. Not to mention that it's happening anyways."

"Master I... I don't want to be cut..."

"See? That's the spirit." he says, giving Danish another spanking and standing up.

"Fuck." Danish moans out after the slap. "Why do you do this to me, Master?"

"Because you chose the route of pain, remember? I do, and I always will."

"You'd... remember something about me, Master?"

"Of course... you might be my slave, but... I care about you, honestly. If I didn't, you'd be crying with broken bones by now. Plus, we've been great friends for a long time. I know you might think I hate you because I'm causing all of this pain, but... it's because I love you..."

"You really mean it, Master?"

"Of course I mean it... As I said, if I didn't, you'd be in a worse position right now. Now cheer up or it'll hurt you more than it should, champ."

Danish smiles. "Someone... finally... loves... me..."

He slowly begins to cheer up, as Duck returns with an extremely sharp knife. "I didn't have any blades I didn't mind getting some blood on, and I wanted one really sharp, so I found the best knife I've got." Danish's smile fades away.

"Would you stop if I asked with a please and thank you?" he asks.

"No." Duck says with a smile, "Not at all."

"But what if it really hurts?"

"Oh, it will. Trust me."

"Then why do you do it?"

Duck sighs.

"I'm doing this to help you out. You said you're a submissive with guys, so... I wanted to test your limits. Obviously, you just enjoy bottoming, but then... then I heard your helpless screams and I couldn't get enough, like a drug. I had to hear more. And you're super cute like this. Well, cute always. This is just how I make love."

"Fair enough, I guess." Danish says, knowing it wasn't fair and wanting revenge but with no way out of his current situation.

"Now... where were we?"

"I think you were about to give me a fresh shave, Master." Danish says truthfully.

"Ahh, yes. Of course." Duck replies, holding Danish in place on his back as he slowly shaves off his pubic hair and chest hair, then his armpit hair and ass hair. "There you go. Somehow even cuter. Maybe the next step is a chastity cage..." Duck jokes.

"Please Master, don't~"

"Calm down, I'd never do that. No reason to. I'm keeping you here."

"Oh." Danish says, both thankfully and gulping down what could be the rest of his life.

"What? You thought I'd let you off after one measly pain session?"

"No, Master."

"Good, 'cuz I'm not." Duck says, "Now... where should I cut you?"

"Master, w~will you make my back and ass look nice and cut?"

"Hey, no ideas, slave. Hey... what if I make your back and ass look nice and cut?"

"Sounds like a splendid idea, Master. Did you come up with it yourself?"

"Smart-ass me one more time and the knife'll be to your balls, punk." Duck says, Danish understanding his clear message.

"Y~Yes... Master..."

"Good. I'm glad you understand." he says, flipping Danish back over and taking the knife to his ass, making a few small but lengthy incisions, a little blood pouring out as he does so. He does the same on his back. 

"Fuck! The cuts hurt!"

"Oh shit, yeah, now you look like a slave. One last thing..." Duck says, grabbing his flogger. "This might hurt a bit more..."

Danish would be none the wiser of the flogger, until...

_THWAMP!_

It crackles against his bleeding ass and back.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Danish cries out, "MASTER, NO!"

"Did you just tell me no?"

"I... I did, Master... Please don't punish me..." Danish says submissively, shriveling up a bit into himself, having had enough of the pain.

"Look, slave... I know you're hurting and you're tired. I'll just let you sleep. You can do it with me since it's your first night. But tomorrow... I use you again."

"Sounds like a good plan, Master."

"Good. I didn't need your input... Slave."


End file.
